


Tras el entrenamiento

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Jackson/Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jackson Whittemore/Stiles Stilinski soulmates, M/M, Smut, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Sólo un poco de smut entre Jackson y Stiles tras un entrenamiento de la manada.





	Tras el entrenamiento

Stiles está leyendo sobre la cama de Derek en su loft mientras los lobos entrenan, aunque de vez en cuando aplaude algún movimiento de Jackson simplemente porque le encanta ver a Jackson hinchar su pecho con orgullo.

—Tengo una pregunta. —Dice Breaden mientras se sienta junto a Stiles en la cama de su novio, el humano la mira esperando, y la cazadora sonríe. —¿Cómo lo haces para aguantar a Jackson cuando se pone en modo insoportable?

—No tengo que aguantarlo, lo amo así. —Responde Stiles encogiéndose de hombros de forma indiferente. —No vale la pena una relación donde tienes que aguantar al otro, ¿no crees? Lo que ocurre, es que Jackson se comporta de una forma más dulce conmigo.

Jackson gira su cabeza ante las palabras de su mate, y le guiña un ojo de forma encantadora antes de frenar un golpe de Liam, y Stiles se ríe ante la chulería de su lobo. El entrenamiento sigue mientras Stiles y Breaden hablan de varias cosas, y cuando termina, Derek enarca una ceja ante Stiles.

—Ya me levanto de tu cama, Sourwolf. —Dice Stiles y se levanta de la cama antes de saltar a los brazos de Jackson y hacer que este le alce. El humano se ríe mientras cruza sus tobillos en la espalda del lobo y se aferra a este como un mono araña.

—¿Has comido en mi cama? —Pregunta Derek molesto mientras olfatea sus sábanas con cara de asco. —¿Cheetos de queso? 

—¡Jacky, corre antes de que ese lobo malo me atrape por comer en su cama! —Exclama Stiles divertido mientras Jackson comienza a correr y el humano observa divertido a Derek quitando las sábanas de su cama con cara de disgusto. —¡Lo siento, Sourwolf, pero somos amigos y no puedes enfadarte conmigo!

—Deja de cabrearlo, cariño. —Dice Jackson cuando baja todos los pisos hasta el aparcamiento aún con Stiles en sus brazos, luego le ayuda a bajar y le abre la puerta del Porsche antes de apresurarse a conducir hacia su casa aprovechando que no hay nadie. —Te ha dicho mil veces que no comas en su cama.

Stiles rueda los ojos divertido, y agarra la mano de Jackson mientras este conduce. Ambos van charlando del entrenamiento hasta que llegan a la casa Whittemore. Nada más aparcar, Jackson se apresura a bajar y abrirle la puerta a Stiles, luego le vuelve a dar la mano y caminan hacia el interior.

—¿Película o serie? —Pregunta Jackson cuando entran en su cuarto, Stiles se encoje de hombros mientras queda en ropa interior y se mete bajo el edredón de Jackson esperando a que el lobo haga lo mismo. —Así vas a tener frío, cariño.

—No, que va. —Niega Stiles guiñándole un ojo de forma seductora, pero que acaba siendo cómica, aunque a Jackson no le importa mucho, porque sonríe encantado y se mete bajo el edredón con solo la ropa interior también. 

—Ven aquí que te dé calor. —Dice Jackson antes de arrastrar a Stiles bajo su cuerpo, comienza a dejar mordidas en el cuello del humano, y gruñe suavemente y de forma gustosa al tener a su alma gemela debajo de su cuerpo. —Mío.

—Solo tuyo bebé. —Dice Stiles besando suavemente los labios de Jackson, aun sorprendiéndose por haberse enamorado de él, justo después de haber descubierto que era su ancla cuando Jackson dejó de ser el kanima solo por su presencia. 

Jackson parece complacido y besa a Stiles introduciendo su lengua en la boca del humano y moviéndola de forma sensual, haciendo que Stiles le responda al beso gustosamente. El lobo se apresura a quitarle el bóxer a Stiles, y luego se agacha para meter la erección del humano en su boca.

—Oh, maldita sea. —Gime Stiles mientras su espalda se arquea del placer. Agarra el cabello rubio del lobo, y comienza a mover las caderas suavemente mientras la lengua de Jackson rodea la punta de su erección. —Jacky, no me quiero venir en tu boca.

Jackson levanta la mirada y gruñe sobre la erección de Stiles, provocando el orgasmo de Stiles con una sacudida violenta. El lobo sigue lamiendo, y luego le da la vuelta a un semi inconsciente Stiles para comenzar a preparar y dilatar la suave y cálida entrada de su mate.

—Eres hermoso. —Gime Jackson, y Stiles sonríe semi inconsciente antes de agarrar la almohada de Jackson, luego coloca el trasero en alto, y Jackson sonríe ampliamente de forma golosa. —Pero mira como se coloca mi chico.

—Solo para ti. —Dice Stiles mientras mueve su mano hacia atrás, y Jackson se apresura a tumbarse sobre su pequeño humano, entrelazando sus manos y besando la nuca de Stiles con suavidad. —Te amo, Jackson.

—No como yo, eres lo más importante en mi vida. —Murmura Jackson antes de introducirse en Stiles, quien gime obscenamente y aprieta las manos de Jackson, quien con cada empujón, susurra en el oído de su mate: —Eres. Precioso. Hermoso. Te. Amo. Único. Mío. Sólo. Mío. Mi. Amor…

Stiles no puede más por las emociones que siente, y mueve sus caderas en respuesta a los duros y rápidos envistes de Jackson, como queriendo que vaya más deprisa, y su lobo responde gustosamente antes de rugir y morder el cuello de su alma gemela, reclamándolo como suyo. Como parte de él.

Jackson cae sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Stiles, pero aguantando el peso en sus antebrazos mientras reparte lamidas y mordidas juguetonas en el cuello y nuca de su precioso compañero.

—¿Puedo elegir la película? —Pregunta Stiles tras unos momentos en silencio, y Jackson se ríe encantado de tener al humano en su vida.


End file.
